umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiana
' |image1 = |image2 = |motto = Pro patria et populus (Latin: For country and people) |anthem = ''The People's March'' |location = State of New York, United States |capital = Vassergrad, Greater New Palermo |largest_city = Jackson Park, Altusia |languages = English, Aquian, Zealandian |religions = AtheismDebated |demonym = Tianan |government = Unitary semi-presidential socialist state |head of state = People's President |head of government = Premier |3rd_h = |hos_name = Joseph Puglisi (CPT) |hog_name = Joshua Juda (CPT) |3rd_h_name = |legislature = People's National Assembly |seats_a = |seats_b = |election_a = |election_b = |established = June 25th, 2010 (Hakka) |disestablished = |area = |population = 22 |currency = Tianan state credit (tsc) |time_zone = NPST (EST+0:30) |nat_sport = Pickleball |nat_animal = Duck |pat_saint = Gracchi Brothers; Saint Jackson (Historical) |domain = (proposed) .tia |calling_code = +1 |notes = |web = Tiana Today, Forum }} Tiana (IPA: /tiɑːnə/), officially known as the People's Republic of Tiana or the State of Tiana, is a micronation that was originally an independent state as the Sultanate of Hakka, and later the FTSR, first PRT, ROT, and the DPRT. Although instability reigned in Tiana for a portion of its history, Communist and Socialist rule have kept the nation from collapse on multiple occasions. After the collapse of Hakka, Tiana had begun to develop its own distinct social identity under the rule of the Communist Party, although Hakkai Cultural Revivalism is still a prominent force in Tianan politics. Etymology Tiana was named after the nearby Tiana Bay. Another possible etymology of the word Tiana would be "Tian" (天), a Chinese word meaning heaven. Named after this as well is the dominant ethnic group in Tiana, the Tianic People, although Tiani are not recognized as an ethnic group macronationally. History Pre-Columbian era (10,000 BCE - 1524 CE) Prehistory Indian tribes.]] The first peoples of New York, the state Tiana is bordered by, are estimated to have arrived around 10,000 BCE. Around 800 CE, Iroquois ancestors moved into the area from the Appalachian region. The Point Peninsula Complex were the predecessors of the Algonquian peoples of New York, which inhabited Long Island.Eisenstadt 2005 p. xx By around 1100, the distinct Iroquoian and Algonquian cultures that would eventually be encountered by Europeans had developed.Klein 2001 p. 3 The Iroquois were the most notable New York Indians; they used their dominance over the fur trade as a bargaining chip with Europeans, while other New York tribes were typically at the mercy of either European destruction or assimilation within the Iroquoian confederacy.Klein 2001, pp. 6–7 Algonquian tribes were less united with neighboring peoples and typically lived along rivers, streams, or the Atlantic Coast.Klein 2001 p. 7 Despite European beliefs at the time, the natives were well-established peoples with sophisticated cultural systems. The natives had "a complex and elaborate native economy that included hunting, gathering, manufacturing, and farming...were a mosaic of Native American tribes, nations, languages, and political associations." At this time, the Shinnecock and Montauk tribes inhabited the area that is now Tiana. Colonial era (1524 - 1776) New Netherland to see the arrival of Henry Hudson in 1609.]] The first European to visit New York was Giovanni da Verrazzano in 1524."Giovanni da Verrazzano". Encyclopædia Britannica Online. Encyclopædia Britannica. Retrieved 2010-10-10. The Dutch claimed the land in 1609 following Henry Hudson's search for a Northwest Passage. In 1614 the Dutch–built Fort Nassau, the first European settlement, in present-day Albany. Fort Orange replaced it in 1624. Fort Amsterdam was built in 1626 at Manhattan Island's southern tip. The resulting town of New Amsterdam became the largest settlement in New Netherland. During its early decades, the colony was dependent on the fur trade. The patroonship of Rensselaerswijck—a feudal manor surrounding Fort Orange—developed an agricultural industry. By the 1650s, under the leadership of Director Peter Stuyvesant, the colony was a main exporter of tobacco, wheat, and lumber; most of these commodities came through the village of Beverwijck, Albany's precursor. Colonial New York A surprise attack with overwhelming force allowed the English to conquer New Netherland in 1664; lenient terms of surrender most likely kept local resistance to a minimum. The colony and city were both renamed New York (and "Beverwijck" was renamed Albany) after its new proprietor, James II of England, who was the Duke of York and Duke of Albany at the time. History in the United States (1776 - 2002) New York in the American Revolution 's Surrender of General Burgoyne stylizes the American win at Saratoga.]] New York played a pivotal role in the Revolutionary War. The colony verged on revolt following the Stamp Act of 1765, advancing the New York City–based Sons of Liberty to the forefront of New York politics. The Act exacerbated the depression the province experienced after unsuccessfully invading Canada in 1760.Klein (2001), p. 202 Even though New York City merchants lost out on lucrative military contracts, the group sought common ground between the King and the people; however, compromise became impossible as of the April 1775 Battles of Lexington and Concord. New York's location made it key to control of the colonies. England assembled the century's largest fleet: at one point 30,000 British sailors and soldiers anchored off Staten Island. General George Washington barely escaped New York City with his army in January 1776; General Sir William Howe was successful in driving Washington out, but erred by expanding into New Jersey. By January 1777, he retained only a few outposts near New York City. The British held the city for the duration, using it as a base for expeditions against other targets. In October 1777, American General Horatio Gates won the Battle of Saratoga, later regarded as the war's turning point. Had Gates not held, the rebellion might well have broken down: losing Saratoga would have cost the entire Hudson–Champlain corridor, which would have separated New England from the rest of the colonies and split the future union.Eisenstadt 2005 pp. xxi–xxii Hamptons The hamlet of Hampton Bays, the birthplace of Tiana, was settled in 1740 as "Good Ground", which became the main hamlet of eleven in the immediate area. The area where Main Street, also known as Montauk Highway, is located today, was the approximate area of the original hamlet known as Good Ground. There were ten other hamlets in the area. The other hamlets in the area were called Canoe Place, East Tiana, Newtown, Ponquogue, Rampasture, Red Creek, Squiretown, Southport, Springville, and West Tiana.This is where the name of the micronation known as Tiana originated Most of these hamlets were settled by one or two families and had their own school house. Many of the names from the former hamlets are still featured as local street names today, as well as Hagstroms maps and Road Atlases. In 1743, a smallpox outbreak was attributed to deliberate distribution of infected blankets being handed out by one K "Mole" Fallo, who then purchased land titles from widows and orphans. As a result of the growth of the surrounding hamlets and villages in the Hamptons and increased tourism from New York City, the eleven hamlets, although generally called "Good Ground" collectively by the early part of the 20th century, amalgamated under the name "Hampton Bays" in 1922. The motive behind the name change was for the hamlet to benefit from the "Hamptons" trade that the hamlet's neighbors were experiencing. Pre-Tianan micronationalism (2002 - 2010) First signs of micronationalism It is known that in the early 2000s, Joseph Puglisi had declared his own room to be a City-State, known as 'JoeCity'.Papa Puggy’s: The Spirit of Micronationalism: My Perspective - Tiana Today, retrieved April 9, 2012. Founding of Hakka The predecessor of Tiana was known as the Sultanate of Hakka. The Sultanate of Hakka had been created on June 25th, 2010, with the intention of seceding from the United States. It was culturally closely influenced by the Hispanic and Arabic cultures. Yusuf Mehmed, the only Sultan of Hakka, was a powerful force in Hakkai politics throughout the period of it's existence. Golden Age of Hakka During July of 2010, Hakka received a burst of activity from it's citizens, and the Hakkai language exploded in use among Hakkai citizens. During this time, Nationalist feelings rose in Hakka, and the nation was in many respects autonomous from macronational influence, economically, politically, socially, and culturally. A bartering system had begun to be used actively among the Hakkai people, which would led to a very active economy in Hakka. The golden age of Hakka ended in late August of 2010, due to great inactivity on the part of it's citizens. In retrospect, many look upon this time period as the Golden Age of Hakkai-Tianic Culture. Citizens in this period were considerably more involved than any other, and this has served as an arguing point for those in the camp for absolute monarchy in Tiana. Pongonesian War :Main article: Hakkai-Pongonesian War Tensions gradually rose with the Christian minority in Hakka, which attempted to secede and form the theocratic Christian Republic of the Pongo. The Pongonesian War is, to date, the largest war to take place on Tianan soil, and is still remembered within Tiana. Age of Inactivity After the prosperity and activity of the Golden Age, Hakka sunk to an all time low of activity. Use of the Hakkai Language dropped, leading to an eventual extinction of the language, the remains of which would become the basis of Hakkai-Tianic many months later. Many citizens went inactive or left the nation. Yusuf Mehmed, then Sultan of Hakka, had ceased use of his Arabic name, instead opting for the name Joseph Puglisi, which to many, signified the beginning of the decline and fall of Hakka. West Hakka, now known as Altusia in Tiana, eventually came to secede from Hakka. East Hakka eventually became Tiana as it is today. Proto-Tianan era (2010 - 2012) Establishment of Tiana The Tianan Revolution was (according to legend) an event in which Joseph Puglisi liberated Tiana from the capitalist monarchs that had previously ruled over it. In fact, this is little more than a myth in Tiana's history, conceived by the leaders of Tiana at the time in order to create a sort of background for future developments. The Federation of Tianan Socialist Republics was officially established on November 14th, 2010, under the leadership of the Communist Workers' Party. The period from November to February in which the FTSR existed under this name was notable as being the period of Tiana's entrance into the MicroWiki Community, and the begining of active foreign affairs. Senya is notable as Tiana's closest ally from this period. The FTSR was a federal state, and this made the political system of the federation ineffective. To counteract this, in February of 2011, Tiana became a unitary state, and was renamed the Democratic People's Republic of Tiana. The Democratic People's Republic lasted until June of 2011, and was notably the period in which Tiana's foreign affairs rose to a much higher level, with Tiana's influence improving drastically. Joseph Puglisi, in this time, was a notable diplomat in the affairs of the MicroWiki community, and his reprensentation of Tiana abroad is likely the reason Tiana's influence so greatly improved in this period. Reform to liberal democracy On April 10th of 2011, Tiana joined the St.Charlian Commonwealth, which was widely seen as the symbolic embrace of liberal democracy in the Democratic People's Republic. Later that month, the Tianan Labor Party and Tianan Federal Conservative Party were formed, signifying the begining of pluralistic democracy within Tiana. The liberal democratic experiment was seen as a failure to most Tianans, and discontent with the multi-party democratic system would soon make itself apparent. Summer of 2011 Jackson Revolution The Jackson Revolution was an event which took place on June 22nd of 2011, once again establishing a one party state in the Democratic People's Republic of Tiana. The Communist Party of Tiana led this revolution, by passing a motion abolishing the failed multi-party democracy that had developed. The Democratic People's Republic in this era would come to be seen as a success internally, that failed due to external factors. Summer of conflict During July and early August of 2011, Tiana went through a period of coldness in foreign affairs, marked as begining with the Sakasarian-Tianan conflict of July, in which Sakasaria had declared war on Tiana, leaving the following statement: The king of sakasaria herby decrees a declaration of war against the republic of tiana, the reason behind this is: Accusations of a offending kind and questioning the sovreignity of sakasaria and Accusations of being affiliated with the MLF. these are false claims and will be dealt with so. we have tried the path of peace but have failed. the only option is war. All we ask in return is the de-adminisation of joseph on micro-group and him to step down as leader of tiana. (sic) This declaration shocked many in Tiana, causing an international reaction to the actions of the Sakasarian government, including a statement of neutrality by Tianan ally Democratic Environmental Society of Senya, one of Tiana's closest allies at the time, which led to concerns that the incident would have negative effects on Tiana's international reputation. However, Nicholas Woode-Smith, a neutral ambassador from Zona, King John of Sakasaria, and Joseph Puglisi of Tiana, were involved in peace talks which quickly succeeded, and led to an alliance between the states of Tiana and Sakasaria which lasts to this day. Another conflict of this period was between Tiana, Zealandia and Sandus, which is still a factor in the politics of the three states, with relations having reached many sour points throughout the ages. However, from this, Zealandia would grow to become the closest ally of Tiana. The largest conflict of the period, Yablokogate, would lead to the fall of the DPRT. Crown Dependency in Zealandia Annexation by Zealandia The Yablokogate scandal had a sour effect on Tiana's internal and external affairs, and is widely viewed in Tiana as the reason for the collapse of the Democratic People's Republic. As a result of the scandal, Tiana declared independence from the St.Charlian Commonwealth and quickly proceeded to disestablish itself, reforming into the Crown Dependency of Tiana in Zealandia. Post-Yablokogate Period The Post-Yablokogate Period was marked by many successes as a part of Zealandia. Tiana's membership in the Rekswhaleskabet as a Crown Dependency would lead to a massive leftward shift in Zealandian politics, including the Social Democratic Party of Zealandia taking a Marxist-Leninist stance as the Socialist Unity Party of Zealandia. Joseph Puglisi was noted as one of Zealandia's longest reigning First Ministers, despite having been First Minister through some of the most controversial periods in Zealandian and Tianan history. Independence Planning for a January 15th independence date for Tiana began in late October, and was decided upon in early December. Later in December, legislative elections commenced. On January 15th, the People's Republic of Tiana was officially proclaimed. New Tianan era (2012 - ) Declaration of the People's Republic On 15 January, 2012, the People's Republic of Tiana was declared. Presidential and legislative elections were held and the Federal Conservative Party was disestablished, effectively giving the Communists total control over the Tianan state. Opposition parties would again be legalized in February, albeit in a limited fashion, in the form of the National Progressive Front. Government and politics Tiana, a socialist republic, remains politically dominated by Marxist-Leninist politics. This is reflected by that the political compass of Tianan politics is much further to the left than in most nations, with the Communist Party occupying a high position in Tianan politics. Communist Party Main article: Communist Party of Tiana The Communist Party of Tiana is the dominant political force in Tiana, occupying most government positions, the Communist Party has more power than any other organization in Tiana's political system, with non-Communist candidates even having to be approved by the People's Electoral Committee, of which is appointed by the Communist Party. The Party's official ideology is described as Socialism with Tianan characteristics, not to be confused with Socialism with Chinese characteristics, which is frowned upon in Tiana as too accepting of the Free Market. Enviromentalism and equality are a large part of the CPT's platform as well. Other parties and political organizations Other parties in Tiana undego strict regulation on running candidates, but are listed here. Tiana has historically had a number of parties. * Democratic Alliance for Freedom * Feline National Party * Socialist Labor League Council of People's Commissars The Council of People's Commissars makes up the Executive branch of government in Tiana. It consists of the Supreme People's Commissar, who appoints Commissars to the CPC for specific departments. (Commissariats) The only non-appointed member of the Supreme People's Government is the Premier of the Supreme People's Assembly, who is a member by default. People's National Assembly The People's National Assembly is the unicameral legislature of Tiana. It's members are elected on a type of PR System, which allows non-Communist Party members to run on an independent list, if approved by the People's Electoral Committee. This system has been both praised and criticized in Tiana for the fact that it almost ensures a majority of the legislature to the Communist Party. Presidium When elected, the People's National Assembly elects a Premier from it's membership, who serves as the Head of Government of Tiana, as well as a member of the People's National Government. The Premier is in function, the 2nd most powerful political figure in Tiana, after only the People's National Commissar. The Premier also Chairs the People's National Assembly, and may appoint up to 3 Deputy Premiers, including one First Deputy Premier, to take the role of Premier during the incumbent's absence. Law enforcement Main article: Tianan People's Police Law enforcement in Tiana is notably strict. The Tianan People's Police, known informally as the Vopo, from the Tianan Zealandian Volkspoliz, has traditionally been controlled by Party members. Geography and climate Tiana has a temperate climate, and is located in Suffolk County, NY. Bodies of water in Tiana include: Tiana Bay in New Palermo, Reeves Bay in Flanderstein, Flanders Bay in Flanderstein, Lake Montauk in Atlantica, and a small part of the Atlantic Ocean in Atlantica. As Tiana is surronded by water in many districts, this is often reflected in Tianan tourism, as beaches are a popular destination for Tianans and tourists alike, with many public beaches existing, especially in the Eastern districts of Tiana. Flora and fauna The wildlife of Tiana reflects its location surrounded by the northeastern United States. Below is a gallery of commonly found species in Tiana. File:LIcat.jpg| ''Felis catus'' File:LIsquirrel.jpg| ''Sciurus carolinensis'' File:White tail deer.jpg| ''Odocoileus virginianus'' File:Pekin-duck.jpg| ''Anas platyrhynchos domestica'' Culture Tianan culture is vastly different from American culture in some ways, yet retain much American influence in everyday life. A notable difference would be that Tianan culture places a low emphasis on family in comparison to other cultures, with few Tianans thinking of family as anything beyond a blood relation. Languages In everyday use, most Tianans use American English, with a notable Spanish-speaking minority. The Communist Party has attempted twice to construct a language, these constructed languages being known as conlangs, in order to further the cultural independence of the Tianan people. Although neither Hakkai or Tiano-Zealandian (Also known as Tianish) have been fully developed, Tiano-Zealandian is now the more common conlang in Tiana, being a very unique dialect of the Zealandian language. Joseph Puglisi has expressed interest in creating an a priori conlang for Tiana, to succeed the last two conlanging projects in Tiana. A dialect of the Cat language, called Germanic Cat, is being created for human-to-human conversions. Religion Religions differ from district to district, Christianity being a majority religion in many districts, closely followed by atheism. Judaism is a very large minority religion in Tiana, primarily in Allenwood. Tiana remains officially agonstic and opposed to organized religion. A religion known as Duckaism was first practiced in Flanderstein, revolving around the worship of ducks and an annual meeting every 1st Wednesday of December, where songs to the "Great Duck" are sung and a building known as the "Temple of the Great Duck" is decorated and worshipped. Cuisine Traditional Tianan cuisine is very heavy on poultry, with chicken in many forms being a common part of many Tianan dishes. Couscous and many types of pasta and rice are often also used. In some areas, notably Flanderstein, beef is more prevalent, with goulash being a common dish, often prepared unusually thick, and using ingredients more often than not found in the United States. In Altusia, it is known that ramen and many variants of ramen are favorites among the populace. Although traditional cuisine is often prepared in Tianan households, everyday food often differs from this, with many Tianans preferring to import fast food from the US. File:Tsos.jpg| General Tso's chicken File:Goulash.jpg| A type of goulash similar to the kind served in Tiana. Socialism in Tianan culture In a manner similar to the Rennie-Gaffneyist doctrine of Socialist Fundamentalism, the ruling Communist Party has been known to support and implement Socialist Fundamentals into law, which encourage Proletarian culture, as well as applying Socialist and collectivist thought directly into society, creating a social and cultural enviroment that embraces society as a whole before oneself. Important days Cultural periods Tianan culture has developed into vastly different subforms over the course of time. These would be - the Hakkai Period, marked by Arabic-American cultural dominance and the use of Arabic as a primary language; the Pre-Tianic Period, marked by the decline of Hakkai culture, prior to the creation of Hakkai; the Tianic Period, in which Hakkai culture returned with the creation of Proto-Tianan, creating an Arabic, Italian, and Spanish based culture; and the Tiano-Zealandian Period, in which Zealandian Nordic Culture began to dominate Tiana, with some elements of Tianan culture being diffused into it. The Tianification Project, as planned by the Communist Party of Tiana for 2012, is planned to bring Tiana into another cultural period. Economy Tiana's economy is a planned socialist economy, somewhat more decentralized than that of most socialist states, although planning remains mostly under the jurisdiction of the Communist Party. Means of production are owned by the State, so as to create to an economy based on common ownership. (Collectivization) The Communist Party ensures that Tiana retains a large degree of economic independence from the free market capitalist system, and strongly encourages economic self-reliance among Tianans. Tourism Common tourist destinations in Tiana include the Temple of the Great Duck in Flanderstein and Atlantica Point in Atlantica. New Palermo is known to house many parties during the summer, despite the annoyance of New Palermitans at intoxicated college students passing out on their lawns. It is inadvisable to criticize Joseph Puglisi, Joshua Juda, or the Communist Party when in Tiana. Enforced most strictly in New Palermo, the Tianan government has been known to pass strict laws requiring the deportation of problematic tourists. Administrative Districts *'Province of New Palermo' **City of Vassergrad **City of Lebkaville **City of Flanderstein **City of Duckapolis *'Province of Altusia' **City of Mansongrad **City of Jackson Park *'Province of Segesia' **City of Yolostan *'Territory of Hagleygrad' **City of Hagleygrad *'Territory of Stodaenna' **City of Kroptokin *'Territory of Atlantica' **City of Atlantica Point Virtual possessions *'Virtual Region of Tianistan Located on Micras. http://micras.org/maps/claimsmap.png' **Nortland Province **New Pongo Province **Trinitia Province **Zoutland Province **Nueva Cuba Province **Zol Einvikt Territory *'Virtual Region of Tiana Nova' Located on a Minecraft server owned by Wyvern. Notes and references Category:Tiana Category:Micronations Category:Socialist_Micronations Category:Communist_nations Category:North_American_micronations Category:English-speaking_regions Category:Spanish-speaking_regions Category:Secessionist_micronations